


Service For Master

by HUNTER29



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Maid Costume, Manga, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Natsuki has a surprise for her boyfriend, she wants to try something new in their relationship to spice things up. And when Natsuki got into her role, she showed she would do anything for her Master.





	Service For Master

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the original story, Seamstress, by FourLeafPyro. Thanks for giving me permission to write this.

Your relationship with Natsuki has always been interesting.

For starters, Natsuki had a very obvious Tsundere attitude which not only did yiu find cute but was also fitting to her due to her love for manga. She was cute but hated being called so, not that her dislike for the word stopped you from calling her it as you loved the adorable embarrassed expression she would pull before she started beating her fists against your chest.

She did love you though, even if she refused to say the word as she would always become flustered when she said so. 

But the most interesting part of your relationship with Natsuki was when you learnt her secret.

Yes you knew she loved manga, who didn't? But what you surprised to learn is that she secretly had a hemtai stash she would even sometimes bring a copy to the literature club which you both attend. She would sit in the cupboard and read her hemtai whilst even touching herself as she imagined the two of you performing these explicit acts.

You first found out about this secret one day when you went to check on your girlfriend to find her with her panties at her ankle, her comic discarded on the floor as she was fingering herself.

She made you promise to keep quiet, in return she sucked you off in the cupboard of the classroom whilst the other me,ears of the club were none the wiser of what you two were doing.

Yiu truly did have an interesting relationship with your Tsundere girlfriend. But your biggest surprise was yet to come.

After your latest club congregation, Natsuki invited yiu around to her house to spend some time with her seeing her father was away on business matters.

You asked if yiu should go to your house instead seeing that it was closer but Natsuki was adamant of it being her place.

You learnt quickly to never argue with Natsuki as she always won no matter what it was about.

So you accepted the offer and she held your hand along the way to her house with a small smile on her lips at the contact she had with you even if she didn't look your way, she was so easily flustered but holding hands wasn't all she and planned that day.

When the two of you reached her house, Natsuki led you upstairs but made you wait a couple minutes outside her bedroom as she said she had to get something set up before you was allowed in.

So you waited for about five minutes until Natsuki said you could enter.

You wasn't prepared for what you saw.

Natsuki, standing in the centre of her bedroom with a maid's costume on. A blush in her affections as she was looking to the side before facing you and smiling with a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Master" she greeted you before looking away with a blush and scolding you for just gawking at her.

You asked Natsuki what this was all about and she coughed before getting back in character.

"What do you mean, Master? I'm welcoming you back" Nagsuki said before turning around and pulling out one of her manga/hentai comics and looking at the page before putting it on the bed where she invited you to take a seat.

You took slow steps towards her bed and sat down as Natsuki knelt before you.

"Have you had a good day, Master? I've missed you, I've done a lot of work as I awaited your return" she said in a cute voice before puffing her cheeks as you said the two of you had been together all day at school.

She snapped at yiu to just play along before coughing to get back into her role.

"I missed you a lot, Master, but I'm sure you must be frustrated so let me take care of that for you, uh nya" Natsuki said as she flicked her hand like a cat at the end before shaking her head and calling herself stupid as that wasn't in the comic.

Natsuki en scooted herself to be in front of you with her hands in your lap, her pink eyes staring up into yours before she reached for your pants and unzipped them. She as staring into your eyes every second as she pulled out your cock which had hardened from the situation.

Natsuki stared at your engoreged length with awe, she's never ceased to be amazed by how big you were.

"Ah, Master is so big, I'll make sure to please you" she said batting her eyelashes before you watched Natsuki leaned to your erect length and stuck out her tongue.

You moaned as you watched and felt your girlfriend run her tongue along your cock, looking at you with a blush in her cheeks from the way you stared at her. Natsuki was really embarrassed but this was something she had been wanting to do for a while now. 

But the way you stared at her.

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert!" She snapped completely breaking character as she looked away and apologised, something she never did after snapping.

"You just have such an imposing stare" she said before shuddering at the way your eyes looked over her, then Natsuki felt the heat burn up between her legs even more as she said for you to actually keep staring as it fits the scene.

She ignored your question on what scene she referred to as she went back to licking your cock, even going as far as to take it into her mouth.

Natsuki looked up at you as you did down to her, your stare making the heat between her legs even worse and she was embarrassed by how she was actually getting horny from you simply looking at her like this but it did play into what she wanted so she didn't complain again.

"Ah, Master is especially large today, I will make sure to please my Master" Natsuki said with a sweet voice and an even sweeter smile before licking all the way up your shaft and pumping it in her hand as she looked up at you before taking out her comic and flicking through the pages again to get a further layout of the scene.

She grumbled a little at one part and you asked what was wrong to whcih she replied that it was nothing.

You knew she was lying so quickly took her comic to look at the page which showed a girl in a maid outfit, just like the one Natsuki was wearing, sucking her master's cock but also having her breasts, whcih were overly exaggerated in the comic, wrapped around the man's shaft.

"I know I have small boobs!" Natsuki snapped with her cheeks aflame before looking away as you said she didn't have to worry about that.

"Yes I do! I've been wanting to surprise you with this for so long now, I even went as far as to make this stupid costume myself just to make it more authentic, but because I have a small chest I can't do it!" She complained as she stood to her feet with disappointment etched onto her face.

Natsuki turned around and held her arm as she didn't want to see your face, believing you would be disappointed with her.

But she did relax against you as you stepped behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Natsuki, I love you, it's fine if you don't have big boobs" you said and she looked to you with tears eyes, asking if yiu meant that and you nodded with a kiss.

You said that she if she wanted to continue this role playing then you could, you just said to forget going by the comic and do it more naturally.

"You're such an idiot" Natsuki smiled at you as she turned in your arms before pushing you onto the bed again and knelt before you to resume where she left off but not without getting back into character.

"FI promise I will please you, Master" she said as she sucked you off again, her punk eyes staring deep into yours and you rested your hand on the back of Natsuki's head and patted it whilst calling her a "good girl". That makimg her shudder a little as that was actually something that happened in her comic.

So she sucked your cock with fervent effort, swirling her tongue around it as she jerked you at the base until you felt yourself getting close.

The look in her eyes told you to take a dominant role and so you pushed her head down, telling to be a good girl and swallow every last drop...again the strange thing being that what you did was exactly what happened in her comic. Natsuki was getting more aroused as well.

She felt you cum in her mouth and Natsuki gulped down every last drop as she stared uo at you before you let go of her head and pulled it back.

"Ah, I love the taste of Master's cum, she breathed before gasping as you pulled her up and pinned Natsuki to the bed.

She shivered as you kissed her neck and whispered things into her ear that made her tremble with excitement.

"Yiu really do deserve a reward, working so hard for me" yiu breathed before reaching up Natsuki's skirt to find she wasn't wearing panties and she blushed.

"It was in the comic, don't tease me you idiot" she snapped breaking character for a moment before mewling as yiu kissed her neck again. Whispering how she apparently hasn't been as good as you thought if she went about without her underwear, "bad girls deserve punishment" you whispered and Natsuki's eyes widened.

God this was exactly like in her comic, the master punishes his maid for being slutty by pinning her to the bed and fucking her senseless. Natsuki's pussy gushed with excitement as she watched you get between her legs.

You leaned to her ear and whispered that you was going to have your way with her but she couldn't cum unless you said.

Natsuki whimpered at your tone of voice but it was t of fear, it was of need as she opened her legs for you.

"Am I doing this right?" You asked breaking character for a moment and Natsuki sighed before chiding you for breaking continuity before saying you was doing fine and you nodded before pushing yourself to her entrance where you got into character again.

"Now say thank you" you breathed into Natsuki's ear and she gulped before doing as you asked, saying thank you for being so kind as to fuck your slutty maid. You was surprised she even said that word but it did turn you on a little more.

More than a little actually as you couldn't help yourself as you pushed deep into Natsuki which made her legs kick out as you penetrated her. She gasped at you hilting yourself in so suddenly as when you usually have sex it's slow and gentle at first but this roughness turned Natsuki on even more.

But the the thrusting started and Natsuki's eyes glazed over as you had started off more intense than usual, her hands immediately reaching to clutch your shoulders as she moaned.

Her legs were kicking out at your sides as she moaned for you, referring to you as her Master as you fucked her and you leaned to her ear and breathed such lecherous things that fitted the scenario so perfectly. But the fact that she was actually doing a role play scenario with you brought a grin to her lips.

"Master, oh yes, I've been so and, punish me!" She whined as yiu thrusted quick and hard, never have you ever been this rough with Natsuki but she didn't oppose to it.

"That's right, take it, you've been bad and deserve this" you breath which made your girlfriend shudder with pleasure but yiu felt a little bad at speaking to her like this. 

Then again, seeing her face etched with pleasure made up for the guilt as you knew that anatsuki was enjoying it.

You pumped yourself deep into your cosplayed maid as Natsuki moaned for more of her "punishment", enjoying it more than what should be expected before she suddenly cried out taht she was going to cum.

Even though you said she couldn't, she did and it felt amazing as she climaxed from the rough sex.

"What did I say about not cummimg" you spoke with authority and Natsuki shuddered st your tone of voice, nearly breaking character to say how good of a job you was doing but before she could speak you pulled out of her and flipped Natsuki into ehr hands and knees.

She looked back to you before falling face first into the mattress as you penetrated her again, pulling the skirt of her maid costume to expose her ass.

You kept thrusting deep and hard into your girlfriend and she looked to you.

"Spank me, Master" she mewled and you met her gaze, asking her what she just asked of yiu and she repeated her request.

You again broke character term and said taht you couldn't do that and Natsuki groaned.

"Damn it you idiot, I'm saying its fine and besides its role play so spank me!" She snapped before shouting as your hand came down on her ass with a loud slap.

Natsuki's ass stung a little but there was a slight thrill to it as she whined for it again in the maid voice.

You obliged, your hand crashing down on her ass as you started fucking Natsuki again and her face buried into the mattress as her moans muffled.

Another slap came down onto her rump and Natsuki lifted her head to moan without a muffler.

"Take your punishment" you grunted as your hips slammed against hers and Natsuki actually began drooling, moaning for you but not as her Master. She was moaning for you by your name and you pulled her against your chest.

She again moaned your name as she looked into your eyes.

Cheeks as reed as her ass from the spanking as she breathed three words that usually she is embarrassed to say.

"I love you" she moaned and you met her lips, a soft kiss amidst the rough dominance you imposed on her and it was welcomed as your Tsundere/maid girlfriend retried the kiss.

Parting back you said you loved her too, referring to her by Natsuki before pushing deep inside her as you came.

You filled your girlfriend with your cum before pulling out as she rolled onto her back, trying to force the maid persona but yiu kissed her again.

"I love you, Natsuki" you said she breathed softly before nuzzling close and saying she loved you too even if you was an idiot at times.

The two of you looked to each other before you helped Natsuki out of her maid costume and you stripped out of the rest of your clothes before getting under the sheets to have a more passionate and gentle session of love making rather than yiu fucking her numb.

When the two of you were finished, Natsuki was snuggled against with a smile as she said she really enjoyed taht before apologising for not doing it all due to her small chest. You kissed her to stop her there before saying you didn't care that she had a small chest and taht you loved her regardless.

Natsuki blushed with ehr smile before calling you her idiot again as she laid against you.

"You know,mi have other comics I may want to act out, what do you say?" She asked and you looked to her.

"What's next?".

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
